Gundam Wiki:Manual of Style
In order to facilitate uniformity of the articles here on , this Manual of Style has been drawn up to guide you on the preferred writing and formatting techniques and style. Layout The following layouts should be used. If a section is not applicable, simply leave it out. Suggest additional sections in the talk page. TV Series # Infobox # Introduction # Overview/Sypnosis # Broadcasting Information # Adaptations/Spin-offs/Sequels # Cast and crew ## Japanese cast ## English cast # Theme songs and soundtrack albums # Video games # Trivia # See also # External links # References Manga/Novels # Infobox # Introduction # Overview # Publisher Information # Cast # Trivia # See also # External links # References Characters (Major) * Infobox * Introduction - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Personality & Character - Information on the character's personality. * Skills & Abilities * History ** Early Days ** Major Story Arc 1 *** *** Sub-Arc 1 *** Sub-Arc 2 ... ** Major Story Arc 2 *** Sub-Arc ... * Relationships * Picture Gallery * Notes & Trivia * See also (Optional) * External links * References Characters (Minor) * Infobox * Introduction - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Background (Optional) * Plot ** Series 1 *** *** Major Story Arc 1 (If appears in more than 1 Story Arc) *** Major Story Arc 2 ** Series 2 (If appears in more than 1 Series) *** * Relationships (Optional) * Picture Gallery * Notes & Trivia (Optional) * See also (Optional) * External links * References Mobile Weapons *Infobox *Overview - Short introduction to the page. No need to put on the Header. *Technology & Combat Characteristics *Armaments *Special Equipment & Features *Variants *History *Picture Gallery *Fan-Art *Gunpla *Notes & Trivia *External links *References Songs *Overview - Short overview of the single. No need to put on the Header. *Track Listing **Editions - Tracks in the albums released *Audio - Audio recording of the song *Lyrics **Romaji **Kanji **English *Video - Music Videos related to the song Article Titles Title Capitalization This applies to article titles as well as section titles and category names. Unless normally written with different capitalization, capitalize the first letter only of the first word and of any proper nouns in a heading, and leave all of the other letters in lower case. For example, Universal Century mobile weapons. Book Case should be used for specific names. This means that the first letter of all words should be capitalized, except for internal articles, prepositions and conjunctions. For example, Manual of Style. Names Names are not stored in biographical format, but in normal English. For example, Amuro Ray is used as opposed to the biographical format Ray, Amuro. Technical Names Mobile weapons, battleships, armament and other related names should include both their model number and code name. For example, RX-78 Gundam. Perspective In-Universe The term in-universe is used to describe articles that belong to the Gundam universe exclusively and not to the real world. For example, characters are in-universe, but their voice-actors are out-of-universe. An in-universe perspective will strive for verisimilitude; that is, it will be written as though the author existed within the Gundam universe. Any in-universe-related articles, such as characters, mecha, technology, vehicles, terminology, or species, should always be written from an in-universe perspective. All in-universe articles should be in past tense. However, this rule does not include phrases such as "the mecha specifications are unknown". Out-of-Universe Out-of-Universe (OOU) refers to something written from an out-of-universe perspective. OOU articles are written from a real life point of view. Some examples are real life publications, voice-actors, artists, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. Class and Ship Names Specific Ships Names of specific spaceships should be: * Capitalized * Italicized * Used with the definite article :e.g. :"The Archangel was built by Morgenrote, Inc." :NOT "Archangel was built by Morgenrote, Inc." * Referred to by neuter pronouns (it, its) :e.g. "The Minerva was a prototype battleship. Its commanding officer was Captain Gladys Talia." Ship Class Class names are italicized only when a spaceship in the class bears the same name. The definite article may be used, but it is not required. * When a ship's class is a modifier, use a hyphen: :"Dominion Archangel-class assault ship" * When it is a noun, do not use a hyphen: :"Ships of the Nazca class can carry up to six mobile suits." Do not italicize a class name when: * Using the class name and type, but without "-class" :"Izumo Battleship" * It is being used alone as a noun :"The Laurasia line featured prominently in the First Alliance-PLANT War." All Others Mobile suit, missile, and other craft types where a specific spaceship does not bear the class name should be * Capitalized * Un-italicized * Preceded by the full technical designation in the first instance, and may be referred to solely by type name or common name in all succeeding instances. * Referred to with neuter pronouns (it) :e.g. :The RX-78-2 Gundam in the first instance and Gundam in all further instances. Quotations When citing quotations, double quotation marks (" ") should be used and the period (full stop), comma, question and exclamation marks should be within the quotation. Single quotation marks (' ') should only be used when there is a quotation inside a quotation: "He likes to say 'Mission accomplished.'" When quoting a single speaker, state who the person is talking to, if applicable, and in what situation. :e.g. In the case of two or more speakers, state the name of the speaker according to who talks first. :e.g. Category:Gundam Wiki Policies